Nightmare
by TheBoss3254
Summary: Ghost fighting has left Danny with a bad case of PTSD. He is anxious, paranoid, and jumpy. What happens when a certain jock forcefully wakes him up from a nightmare? Reveal fic. AU where PP did happen, but his identity was never discovered.


_**Well, here goes nothing. A small one shot for those who like Danny when he snaps! Read and you'll find out more! The key word to describe this plots emotion is "PTSD". Enjoy!**_

It was like any other day at Casper High. Dash was harassing his typical victims, Paulina was seducing the male population, Star was picking up on gossip for Paulina, and Danny was waiting for the halls to clear so he can phase through the locker he was shoved into. If he didn't have his ghost powers, Danny was sure he'd never make it to class. The hallways emptied and the late bell rang. With a groan, Danny flew out of the locker and onto the floor before sprinting to Mr. Lancer's room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Lancer's POV:**

Lancer's face did not show any surprise when Danny walked in late. There was nothing to be surprised about, since it happened every day of the boy's high school career. The boy was quite an enigma, he'd give him that much. The trio consisting of Danny, Sam, and Tucker were considerably the most mysterious group of people to ever step foot in high school, and that's saying something coming from a guy who graduated in 1981. Whenever they were in public, they kept to themselves. He did, however, notice a few things about Mr. Fenton. One of the times he was walking out of the building he saw Dash and his group walk away from a water-soaked Danny. Instead of helping out, Lancer watched precariously to see what the boy would do. To his surprise, he simply glared at the teens before acting as if it never happened. Lancer could have sworn he saw Fenton's eyes briefly turn acid green. Now here he was, looking like hell awoke him this morning. Lancer felt pity in the back of his head, but pushed it away to focus on the current assignment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**3****rd**** Person:**

Danny sat down in his desk besides Sam and Tucker. Unfortunately, Dash was only a few seats across from the ghost boy, which brought a daily onslaught of harassment that Danny took the blame for. Seeing he would be fighting an endless battle, the hybrid sat silently and watched the board with weary eyes. Sam noticed this and passed him a note.

"_You okay? You look more tired than usual."_

"_Gee thanks. Lots of ghosts last night, so I didn't get a wink of sleep."_

Tucker noticed the trend, and passed his own note to Danny.

"_Take a nap, dude. Shirley and I gotcha covered."_

Danny looked over at Tucker's PDA as it scanned the notes off the board and recorded Lancer talking. Smiling, he quietly thanked his friends before falling into an allusive dream.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Danny recognized the nightmare before it even begun. He's had this one in particular about twelve times over the past three weeks, and the fear it instilled never lessened:

_Danny found himself in the ghost zone, right outside of the portal. Eagerly, he flew into it, and soon found himself in the lab of his parent's basement. Sam, Tucker, and his mom looked over to him. He could tell that she forced Sam and Tucker into telling her. The two friends were tied to a chair and gagged. The hybrid knew it wouldn't take long for her to recognize the similarities. Danny touched down to the ground with a slight thud and turned to his parents._

"_You know the truth, don't you?"_

_Maddie glared and cocked the ecto-gun in her grip. _

"_You should have told us sooner. It would be one less freak to take care of, not that the other brat was any trouble to dispose of."_

_Danny cocked his head in thought before the realization hit him like a truck. He felt his eyes glow red and green ecto-energy to appear in his hands. Maddie, caught off guard by her gun exploding, and was flung into the wall by a very pissed off halfa, who wrapped his hand around her neck. His free hand was cackling with a now bright orange energy. His rose-red eyes met her violet ones. He picked up the sense of fear coming from her, and lifted her higher._

"_I want you to be fucking truthful with me. If you don't answer what I ask, this hellhole you call a home will become Chernobyl. Trust me, that disaster was child's play compared to what I can do. Now start talking!"_

"_I don't know what you mean, freak. Or should I say, Danny?"_

"_Bullshit, we both know who I'm taking about. Her name is Danielle, she's my sister."_

"_You and your sister are freaks that shouldn't exist!" _

"_AAAHHH!"_

_With a roar, he unleashed the orange beam directly into her chest. Blood washed over Danny as the shot made contact with Maddie's internal organs. The ghost hunter had pulled the trigger of the Fenton bazooka hiding behind her back. An ecto-charged blast flew right towards Sam and Tucker, who were still tied to the chair. Danny flew as fast as he could, but it got there before he did. Screams emanated from the two friends as they were incinerated by the large shot. Danny fell to his hands and knees in despair._

"_NOOOOOOO! WHY SAM AND TUCKER? WHY NOT ME!"_

_He slammed his fist into the ground before a coughing pulled him out of his stupor. Maddie sat against the wall, clenching the obliterated lower part of her waist while coughing up blood._

"_See what you've done, ghost? You're just another freak who can't save anyone. Those two will be up in heaven while you'll be rotting in hell like the destructive ghost you are."_

_Another cough brought blood into her hand. She glared at the fallen hero one more time before finally going limp. _

_And then everything faded to black, leaving an awoken Danny in sweat and tears wherever he was sleeping._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Which was currently in class. Sam and Tucker noticed the look on his face and how he shifted in his seat. Luckily they were in the back so nobody was noticing. Mr. Lancer went on a bathroom break and left the class to talk amongst each other. Everybody watched giddily as Dash crept up on Danny. Before he could do anything, Sam grabbed his arm and pushed him away.

"Back off Dash. You know Danny has severe PTSD! Who knows what he'll do when you spook him like that!"

"Get off me, geek! I know exactly what will happen, that's why Fentwerp makes such a good scare victim!"

Before Sam could do anything to stop him, Dash stalked forward and went close to Danny's ear. He leaned in as if to whisper.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dashes scream erupted Danny from his nightmare. Sam and Tucker immediately noticed the crazed look in his now neon-green eyes. Without stopping to think who was attacking him, Danny transformed into Phantom and lunged at Dash, pushing him against the wall in the back of the classroom. Everyone scrambled back, including Valerie, who was unarmed but had a ghost monitor, which was currently reading Danny as a 9/10 on the danger scale. Danny held a squirming Dash by the throat. His pupils were blood red and his aura flared immensely.

"F-F-P-P-Phanturd?"

Dash received a snarl that could scare god himself. Sam stepped up cautiously, noticing the major wet stain on Dash's pants, which lead to a puddle of urine below the jock.

"Danny, calm down!"

At the sound of her voice, Danny craned his neck to face her while maintaining grasp of Dash's throat. His eyes immediately flickered back to green.

"Sam? But, you and tucker died in the explosion!"

"That was just a dream, Danny! We're all still here!"

"W-w-Where am I now?"

"Your in school with Tucker and me. Dash spooked you while you had that nightmare and now here we are."

Danny followed everyone's shocked gazes to himself. He dropped Dash, who scrambled to the door and ran out like a girl, ignoring that Mr. Lancer was listening by the door. Sam walked over to him and embraced him in a hug. Danny nuzzled his head into her neck and let the tears run free. Tucker walked up to him and patted him on the back. The class gave them some space but continued watching in excitement and surprise. Danny looked up into his friend's eyes.

"I…I thought I lost you guys…"

"Don't worry Danny. What happened?"

"I… I came through the ghost portal and-and mom had you guys tied up. She… she forced you to tell her about me…and… she told me…that… has killed Danielle!"

His sobs increased and she hugged him tighter. Tucker sighed sadly.

"And then... I-I don't know, I just snapped, okay? I had her against the wall and…"

"And what happened Danny?" 

"I…killed her! She… shot a rocket at you two and-and it incinerated you! Then… she called me a useless freak and died!"

His fellow classmates paled at this revelation. Tucker had tears in his eyes while Sam surprising kept her cool, given the trauma her half-ghost boyfriend has been through these past three years.

"Okay Danny, I need you to be honest with me when I ask this."

Danny looked up and nodded.

"When was the last time you took your meds?"

Danny looked puzzlingly at her.

"M-Meds? 

"Yeah Danny. The ones for your PTSD?"

Danny looked dazed while in a train of thought.

"I-I doesn't remember. Maybe Sunday?"

Sam's eyes widened at this revelation.

"Sunday? Danny, you need to take your meds every other day!"

"I know I do! Today's Tuesday, right? "

"No Danny, it's Thursday…"

"Oh."

Before this could continue, Mr. Lancer surprised the students by speaking up near the door.

"Well, Mr. Fenton. This explains a lot. Between all the fights and presence of death, I can't say I blame you. Considering your PTSD is on par with that of Navy SEAL, I suggest Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley escort you to the nurse for a new dose of meds. Have a talk with Jazz when you get home."

Danny transformed back to human and nodded slightly. Sam and Tucker lifted him and escorted him to the nurse while the class watched in silence. Mr. Lancer returned to his desk and watched the boy leave the room. Taking a sip from his mug of coffee, the teacher broke the silence once again.

"That boy is a hero beyond our definition. He saves the day time after time and now has landed in a bad spot. The least you can do is give him some sense of welcoming, since he clearly doesn't feel safe, even in his own house. If I hear one word about him being harassed, bullied, or mocked the person in blame and any of his or her associates will be expelled immediately. Is that understood?"

The class, including the A-Listers nodded in eager agreement.

"Good, I'm sure this revelation will be on TV tonight, so there will be no homework. Class dismissed."

The nerds began to talk about how cool it must be to have superpowers while the jocks thought of getting him to join the football team. Valerie kept to herself, muttering something about how wrong she was about ghosts and how she should have known. These were just tiny bits and pieces Lancer picked up on. Once the school was quite, he sat back in his chair and observed the black and white blur soaring above Amity. Principle Ishiyama stood near the door watching the specter with Mr. Lancer. She sighed approvingly.

"That's quite the kid you teach, Mr. Lancer."

"No. He isn't a kid."

Lancer looked her in the eye.

"He's a _hero_."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Thanks to everyone who read this little fanfic I came up with while staring at the moon. Inspiration can come from strange things :p. I'd like to thank Expergiscimini for the emotional support as well as encouraging my writing. Hope you enjoyed, and if any SEAL's happen to be reading this, I am sorry if you think I categorized you under mentally unstable. I just wanted Danny to compare to some of the bravest and most fearsome warriors this planet can offer! :D**_

_**-TheBoss3254**_


End file.
